Kirby and Rick The Dream Team
by Nimmi
Summary: AAAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS MY FIRST NOT FUNNY FIC! WHY DIDN'T I DO A HUMOR ONE! MY UN-FUNNY SIDE GOT THE BEST OF ME!..Anyway...This fic is dedicated to all Rick fans out there. It's Rick's P.O.V when he met Kirby, and losing his friends to King DeDeDe.
1. Rick's New Friend

A.N: Please R/R this is my first (and hopefully not my last) Rick fic! (Gets bashed on the head with Chi-Chi's frying pan) What's the deal Chi- Chi! This isn't a DBZ fic!...Anyway Rick is probably very OOC, but since he never says anything, how am I supposed to know! :) Though in case you are wondering why Rick doesn't have his Austrailian accent in this fic, the short answer is...I don't like it as much...I thought he was susposed to sound cute!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or Rick...but I do wish that Nintendo and HAL Laboratory would give Rick more spotlight! What they reduced him to in Kirby 64 - The Crystal Shards is an OUTRAGE!!!!!!!! AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!!!!!! AN OUTRAGE!!!!!!!!...Okay I'm done! O_~...At least he got to be in Kirby's T.V show!  
  
Rick sighed as he watched Scarfy, holding a bag containing his old friend Coo heading toward and eventually disappearing in Big Forest. His other friend Kine had been taken to Ripple Pond by Master Green about a week earlier to put Kine through who knows what. Coo thought it was probably torture, forcing him to work in some sort of new plan to destroy his nemesis, Kirby. Now Coo would have to go through the same thing. Coo's last words to Rick were to not let him get captured and to be able to live free in Grass Land until help came. Rick assumed this was Kirby. Neither of them had ever met Kirby, but Coo seemed confident that Kirby was the one, the one to save Grass Land, and the three of them.  
  
Rick's eyes blurred with tears when he remembered all then fun times he once had with his buddies... splash fights in the water which Kine always won, playing tag in the meadows, taking a magic marker and drawing on Whispy Woods' face when he was sleeping.  
  
He began to cry, tears streaming down his furry cheeks.  
  
"No!" Rick sobbed, "They can't be gone..."  
  
Rick was interrupted from his visit down Memory Lane when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So, we missed one..."  
  
Rick whirled around. "Efreeti." he said softly  
  
The giant black spike ball shot down from the sky in a blazing ball of fire. "So...are you ready to come Rick? Or will I have to force you?"  
  
Rick started to run; a memory of long, long ago came back to him...  
  
Begin Flash Back...  
  
Rick, still as a puppy (A.N: Yes, baby hamsters are called puppies) was sitting down at a picnic with his friends Coo and Kine. Rick yawned as he watched Kine swim around in the fierce water current with ease when something shiny caught his eye.  
  
"Kine!" Rick called out to his fish friend who had just surfaced. "What's that shiny thing?"  
  
Kine swam over to it and brought whatever it was back to shore.  
  
"What is it?" asked Coo.  
  
"They're pearls!" exclaimed Rick with glee looking at the three shiny gems in front of him "They might be good luck!"  
  
"Ya' think?" questioned Kine. "Maybe it means we get a wish or something"  
  
"Who knows?" said the baby owl as he flew up into a nearby tree "What should we wish for?"  
  
"That we will be together forever and nothing will ever tear us apart?" suggested Rick, waiting for their opinions.  
  
"Rick that has got to be the sappiest thing I have ever heard..."said Coo"...Let's do it!"  
  
Coo pulled several vines off the tree and brought them down to his friends.  
  
"What're those for" asked Kine eyeing them curiously?  
  
Coo started to tie one around one of the pearls "You'll see..."  
  
Kine and Rick decided to do something else while they waited for Coo to finish whatever he was doing. Kine suggested they have a swimming race, but Rick said that it was cheap since Kine always won. Rick suggested they go draw on Whispy's face, this time using acrylics, but Kine said they just barely made it out of sight last time since he wasn't greatt on land.  
  
"There" said Coo finally "They're done!" He held up three pearl bracelets.  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Rick as he slipped it around his paw and watched as Coo slip his over his wing and Kine, somehow, slip it over his tail fin.  
  
"I was hoping that if we kept them on us, the luck would be given to us and we would always be together" Coo explained.  
  
"Yup" said Kine looking at his bracelet happily "Friends forever?"  
  
"Friends forever" Coo and Rick agreed, putting their bracelets together in a triangle. "May we never be apart, even when we are old and cranky"  
  
The sun reflected off the bracelets making them shine a bright warm light.  
  
"Aaaack! Too much light!"  
  
"You're telling me, and I'm nocturnal"  
  
"Man that hurt! I won't be able to see well for a week!"  
  
End Flashback...  
  
"We will be together forever and nothing will ever tear us apart..." Those words rang in Rick's mind as he looked down at the pearl bracelet  
  
"Never be apart huh...until now". Rick looked sadly at the bracelet. He turned around to find Efreeti in a blazing ball of fire catching up to him. He ran harder and faster but tripped over a tree root; Efreeti was about to get him when they both heard a voice.  
  
What are you doing Efreeti!?"  
  
Efreeti looked up to find the Warp Star hovering a few feet above them with a little pink blob or something on top. It was holding a white and purple parcel. Rick looked at the strange creature wondering who it was, and then it hit him.  
  
"K-K-Kirby" he stammered. Kirby didn't seem to hear him; all he said was his trademark "Hi" and leapt off the Warp Star. Efreeti looked at Kirby and ran off, assuming the worst from this pink fluff ball.  
  
Kirby smiled and gave a non-trademark "Bye", then turned to Rick, noticing him for the first time.  
  
"A fluffy!" exclaimed Kirby forcing the parcel into one of Rick's paws.  
  
"What are you.?" Rick started to say but Kirby wasn't listening and jumped on top of the parcel and rolled into a ball balancing on it. (A.N: Sound familiar?)  
  
"I like you" said Kirby jumping off and taking his attack from Rick "You fun"  
  
Rick stared at him, then asked "Um... I'm Rick...and I guess you're Kirby huh."  
  
"The one and only!" said Kirby gleefully. Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound startled both of them.  
  
"Er... What was that?" asked Rick looking around. Suddenly Rick let out a yelp as Efreeti stuffed him into a brown cloth bag.  
  
Efreeti laughed as he flew off into the air and shot out into the distance.  
  
"RICK!!!" Rick heard Kirby cry from outside the stuffy bag. "I'll get you back!"  
  
2B Continued...  
  
A.N Well, Well? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. The Dream Team

A.N: Um, just R/R...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby, but I wish I owned Rick...HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!! I'm still waiting for you to fulfil my request Nintendo and Hal Labrotory!  
  
Rick could feel himself whooshing through the air, his heart pounded and he felt queesy. He started to squirm in the bag but to no prevail. Rick felt himself landing after several minutes.  
  
"Good" said Efreeti's voice from outside the bag. "Now clear the way"  
  
"Right sir!" said Waddle-dee's voice. Rick heard a door opening and felt himself inside a cold dark room. He again started to squirm.  
  
"STOP IT!!" yelled Efreeti "Can't you see I'm trying to tie you to the ceiling!"  
  
"You're WHAT!!!" cried Rick as he squirmed even more. It was becoming hopeless, he felt himself dangleing. He hadn't kept his promise to Coo, he was captured, Grass Land would be attacked...and King DeDeDe would take over Dream Land...not that he already has... another memory came back to him...  
  
Flash Back  
  
Rick and Kine were playing in a pond as kids. Kine was racing Rick through the fierce water current which we all know Rick is no good in.  
  
"NO FAIR!!!" pouted Rick when Kine went through the finish line "You always win, I can't do anything right..."  
  
"Ofcourse you can!" said Kine cheerfully "You can...um..."  
  
"SEE WHAT I MEAN!!!" said Rick sadly as he started to cry. He wiped his eye with his paw, when he noticed something.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" cried Rick looking around franticly "My bracelet, IT'S GONE!!!!!!"  
  
Rick searched everywhere, he tried to look for it in the water current but got swept back on top of Kine.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" cried Rick looking around again  
  
"What is it?" asked Coo.  
  
"I STILL CAN'T FIND IT!!!"  
  
"Um, Rick it's on you're tail" said Coo, hiding a snicker  
  
Rick looked at his tail. "Oops" he said laughing.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Yes..." Rick thought back to himself "A lot of good memories are coming back to me now..."  
  
Rick then heard a door being opened...and a familiar voice  
  
"EFREETI!!!!" said Kirby as Rick heard him open a door.  
  
"Well if it isn't Kirby" said Efreeti as he turned into a fireball. Rick heard him collide with Kirby and then it sounded like Kirby was doing the Stop-Drop-Roll thing. Rick then heard Kirby swallow up something and spit it at Efreeti. The whole room filed with a crash, as Rick assumed was Efreeti falling. Rick then swallowed him and gained the fire ability.  
  
"Are you Okay?" Kirby called up.  
  
"Yeah..."said Rick sadly "But I don't think I can get down!"  
  
"Leave that to me!" said Kirby proudly as he burned through the rope with his fire attack and Rick fell to the ground, opening the bag. Rick climbed out.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Kirby!" said Rick hugging Kirby "But...  
  
"What?" asked Kirby.  
  
"Well you see, I have these friends...Scarfy and Master Green took them away...and I was hoping you can help me get them back?"  
  
"I'm your man dude!" said Kirby uncharacteristicly causing Rick to sweatdrop. "But first..." Kirby jumped on Rick's back and used his "sleep" attack (you know, the one he has in Kirby's Adventure") Rick sighed and walked out of the room with Kirby on his back.  
  
The End  
  
Nimmi: Yup! That has got to be my greatest story yet!  
  
Majin Hamtaro: HEY!!!!  
  
Nimmi: I said COMPLETED STORY!!!!!!  
  
Rick: No you didn't!  
  
Nimmi: WHO ASKED YOU!!!!!  
  
Rick: Nobody, I just like butting into other peoles buissness  
  
Nimmi: WHY YOU...OH YOU ARE JUST SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!  
  
(hugs Rick)  
  
Rick: Ya know, maybe they don't have this on planet Directory, but here they have a thing called "Oxygen" that we need in order to life! And mine is being CUT OFF!!!!!  
  
Majin Hamtaro: What about me?...  
  
Nimmi: Well...the way I created you...is to look ugly...  
  
Rick: WAIT!!!! You never told us who that other person was!  
  
Nimmi: Oh right! Well her name is Immin...she's my Yami  
  
Rick: You're WHAT!?  
  
Nimmi: My Yami...ya know from Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Rick: Never heard of it!  
  
Nimmi: Well...a Yami is like another spirit inside of you...It's more of you're serious self...we got separated into two beings when I started this fic...she over powered me and she got stuck writing this NON-HUMEROUS FIC!!!!!  
  
Rick: Ther were some funny parts though!  
  
Nimmi: We were fighting and I snuck some in when she wasn't looking!  
  
Rick: Do you think you will be able to control her?  
  
Nimmi: Probably not...but I hope she doesn't ruin anymore stories I write... 


End file.
